Animal rénégat
by The Werewolf of the Banshee
Summary: Il ne savait pas que les hommes pouvaient l'intéresser, et encore moins cette animal! (Rémus.L/Fenrir G.) Histoire en M, en L(emon) et en y(aoi) défoulage enclenché! AHAhahaha (relation entre homme)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou**

 **Disclamer:** Les personnage ainsi toute l'histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling et la saga Harry Potter. Je ne fais donc que les emprunter et surtout j'ai pas un sous n'entre dans ma poche, c'est de la pur fanfic! ;)

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

 **Un odeur** , épicé, forte, entêtante, chaude.

Des main fouilleuse, sans retenu, grande et intrusive.

Il senti des doigts extrêmement lubrifié s'immiscer en lui, imposent, impérieux et plein de promesse. Il ne savait pas qui c'était et ne voulait pas le savoir. Seul son sexe vibrant et son intimité en feu prenez la place dans sa tête.

Les doigts remuaient ardemment, tandis que le visage couché sur les draps froissé et les fesses relevé il sentait un langue le pénétré.

Il cria.

L'une des mains inconnu massa ses bourses l'autre continua a venir en même temps que la langue perverse. Frissonnant, gémissant il écarquilla les yeux sous la douce torture. Il avait envie de crier a l'autre de se dépêcher, de ne plus attendre, de ne plus le laisser comme ça.

Le doigt se retire alors que la langue s'enfonça entièrement, et il se dis bêtement qu'elle était si longue, une bouche viens le sucer la ou il ne s'attendait pas un jour à se faire sucer. La main libre se coula sur ses fesses et attrapa son sexe dressé au possible. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait jouir.

L'autre du le sentir, car tout en maintenant son sexe il retira la langue, la remplaçant vite par un gland énorme. Et lui ne savez que gémir en sentant le gland plisser sa peau lisse en se frottant, et puis caressant son sexe, l'étranger fit de très court vas et viens en son entrée. Sortant et rentrant a peine le bout de son énorme gland lubrifié en rythme confus, et puis l'autre renta son gland en entier avec un grognement rauque.

Remus aspira goulûment l'air, bouleversé par le plaisir et la joie de se sentir pénétré ainsi, Il n'eut pas de répit et l'homme qui le surplombait fit de court va et viens lent et insistant alors qui perdait les pédale et que sa voix se cassa pour bien le faire comprendre a qui voulait savoir.

Criant a chaque pénétration, il senti l'autre manier son sexe à l'intérrieur de lui avec dextérité alors qu'il s'enfonçait ardemment en lui, le faisant se demander comment l'homme en lui faisait pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Son cœur tambourinait violemment et il entendait les grognements de délice de l'autre sur lui, et alors qu'il le senti l'envahir complétement avec se sexe énorme l'autre se pencha sur son dos, le léchant de sa langue large et brulante et quand il buta contre sa prostate il s'arrêta avec un cris soupirant alors que Rémus hoqueta incapable de respirer sous ce plaisir profond.

Il respira un moment... Puis bougea en lui, ondula, s'enfonça doucement et que lui même se remit a respirer douloureusement, respiration poussé et remit en route par ses gémissement plus que pas l'envi de ne pas mourir.

Et puis tout s'enchaina. Pris de passion ou piqué par un bête quelconque l'homme se mi a bouger de plus en plus vite, sagros queue lubrifié s'activant follement, alors que sa main allait un peu plus vite sur le sexe de Rémus, qui senti l'odeur boiser l'envahir plus fortement, comme l'englobant.

-Oh... M...MERLIN !, cria-t-il électrisé alors que l'homme se mis franchement a le percuté en un rythme rapide et déchainé. Il soupirait, pleurait presque, suppliait qu'il arrête, possédé par un plaisir déchirant. Son corps se contracta lorsque l'autre sortis il crus qu'il allait hurler et mordre, alors il se senti agrippé, retourné, soulevé alors que l'homme le mis sur ce genoux et le pénétra longuement et il ferma le yeux se demandant comment il n'avait pas encore jouit.

Alors qu'il sentait justement sa jouissance arrivé, il regarda l'homme le soulever d'une main sur son sexe énorme et son bassin faire de même avec puissance, le faisant sautillé ardemment, tandis que la mains libre s'acharnait sur sa propre queue en fusion. Et la il le vit et surtout il le reconnut.

Fenrir Greyback.

C'est le seul chose qu'il pensa quand, telle une éruption volcanique violente, son sexe se contracta et éructa son sperme sur leurs ventres, oui c'est la seul chose qu'il pensa quand tout son corps se contracta autour d'une queue imposante qui vibra et qu'un liquide chaud le traversa telle un éclair long et puissant, c'est tout ce qu'il pensait quand ses yeux s'accrochèrent au yeux au reflet ocre de son vis a vis qui jouissait extatique.

Il n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi existant et beau que se regard brulant de la jouissance.

* * *

Yo ! J'avais envie d'écrire un truc chaud patate !

C'est fait ! ça fait du bien ^_^ trop prude ce site looooool

hésitez pas avec les avis, même une petite phrase... C'est pas à tout le monde que je peux demander son avis XD

Salut, tout le monde, Peace! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou**

 **Disclamer:** Les personnage ainsi toute l'histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling et la saga Harry Potter. Je ne fais donc que les emprunter et surtout j'ai pas un sous n'entre dans ma poche, c'est de la pur fanfic! ;)

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

Du sang.

Des cheveux rose.

Rémus sursauta. Trembla puis se reprit. Quelque chose derrière lui bougea souplement et un corps chaud réconfortant se colla a lui.

Qu'avait-il fait. Il ne se rappelait plus, Il savait juste avoir bu plus que de raison. Les lendemain de pleine lune il buvait toujours trop pour son bien. Tout simplement pour oublier, tout oublier. La douleur, le manque, la solitude. Il savait que ça ne fonctionnais pas très bien et surtout que ça finissait mal, toujours. Mais la pour le coup il avait surpassé les attentes.

Un homme.

Un corps d'homme se pressait contre lui... se disait-il en sentant un sexe se glisser entre ses jambe, venant se coller sous ses bourses et en une caresse se couler contre sa propre queue dressé.

Il soupira.

Il savait qu'il devait se retourner et parler a l'homme derrière lui... Parler a l'homme derrière lui ? Bon sang, il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ça.

Un homme. Quand même.

Un odeur agréable et boisé lui parvient alors que l'autre bougea pour l'entourait de ses bras épais, tout en muscle.

Il se senti tout d'un coup épuisé et en sureté, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant, se rendit-il compte, et il se serrait bien rendormis, repoussant le rejet à plus tard. Le souffle chaud à l'odeur de murier de l'autre l'enivra plus qu'il ne l'aurait crus possible. C'était agréable. Il n'était peut-être pas oligé de se retourner tout de suite et donc de le renvoyer chez lui, restant seul avec sa culpabilité du geste accomplis... Faite que cette homme n'était pas trop sensible. se dit-il alors que quelque bribe de la soirée d'hier lui revient.

Se plaisir.

Il eut un frisson.

Oui il avait vraiment aimé, c'était certain, l'autre était doué.

L'homme dans son dos imposa sa grande main chaude sur son ventre, et il aima ça. Doucement la main caleuse entama de longue caresse qui le détendit et le nez qui remonta de sa nuque et se plongea dans ses cheveux en le humant sans retenu, le fit frissonné. Il sentit une barbe courte le frôler.

Apaisé, il été apaisé. Il se sentit si bien qu'il ne voulait plus réfléchir a savoir si c'était un homme, une licorne ou même un homme arbre(?) Et alors qu'enfin il arrêtait de se demandait s'il devait repousser l'autre et le renvoyer doucement chez lui ou se rapprocher et se laissé allé, l'homme s'approcha plus près de lui en vibrant au rythme de son désir et le lui fit sentir, mais sans lui imposer.

Rémus ressentit la polarité qu'il avait avec l'autre. Cette polarité amené un tension continue entre eux, faisant s'accumuler une énergie étrange dans leur corps.

En Sentant l'autre lui faire ressentir sa masculinité et son âme en des gestes inconnue Rémus lui, fit ressortir la sien avec fougue, étonné de se comportement et séduit.

Sensualité.

Maintenant il avait érection, pour un homme...

Il prend le temps de la sentir, il jouit des fourmillements qu'il sent. Il bande pour un homme, il bande solide comme du roc, pour un homme.

il sursauta, grondant sous le plaisir soudain quand une main agrippa son sexe tendu. Impétueux les doigts jouait ardemment sur son gland alors que la paume pressait son membre gonflé. De l'autre, sur son torse, il titillait son téton dressé, dans un effet de sucions il tira dessus, le faisant rouler sous des doigts habile, puis tira encore et Rémus haleta choqué du plaisir qui le prenait soudain.

Son cerveau perdu toute logique et il se recroquevilla gémissant, oubliant de se dire qu'il s'abandonnait à un homme.

La langue longue et large lui lécha la nuque et il se rappela qu'il s'était déjà dit ça la veille. Son amant lui attrapa le menton et le tourna un peu pour attaquer ces oreilles avec délice.

Il n'arrivait vraiment plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était bisexuel ou pas cette homme savait y faire pour rendre fou son corps fatigué.

L'inconnu lui mordillait le coup et les épaules alors que sa main baladeuse entama un puissant, long et lent va et viens sur sa queue en détresse.

Et lui ne savait que gémir en se frottant contre l'énorme sexe entre ses jambes. Trop passive a son propre gout il fini par s'emparer de se sexe long et épais, faisant grogner son homologue alors que sa propre main caressa le flan de l'homme, tout en muscle.

Pour lui maintenant, l'important était de prendre son désir, de le faire parcourir dans son corps pour permettre à chaque sens de goûter au plaisir, dans le moment présent et de le partager.

Tout comme la danse des corps qui s'installa entre eux, endiablé.

Rémus était tout d'un coup fier de faire l'amour **avec** cet homme et **par** cet homme.

Sans trop hésiter il entoura le gland imposant entre ses doigts tournant autour, glissant sur le bout lisse et humide, imposant un rythme doux, puis n'y pouvant plus, suivi le rythme de l'homme contre lui. Celui-ci se mit à bouger son bassin en grognant et il l'imita puis sa main la moins occuper a lui donner du plaisir frôla tout son corps et se glissa sur ces fesses et un de ses doigts se plaça devant son entré toujours un peu humide de la veille.

L'homme devait croire qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire avec d'autre hommes vue la rapidité à la quel il attaquait le problème, ria intérieurement Rémus interloqué. Néanmoins il ne le repoussa pas, sachant à quel point ces doigt ci était doué.

Il senti un doigt le pénétré sans douleur et il se senti chaviré alors que forment un crochet il le caressé de l'intérieur, lui faisant crier des sons rauques sortit tout droit du fond de sa gorge.

Il eut honte, mais préféra repousser se sentiment alors qu'un deuxième doigt le pris, butant en lui.

Sensuel, chaud, plaisir, perte de contrôle... Il sent les muscles sous ses doigts glissant.

Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autre en lui alors que le rythme sur leur sexe devenaient étatique. L'autre lui tourne le visage et l'embrasse longuement.

Il n'aperçois qu'un reflet or.

Tout son être est en appel vers lui et il goûte chaque instant, chaque geste, chaque ondulation… il entend ses gémissements et les siens. Il sens son souffle chaud dans son cou, sur sa peau. Son corps qui roule sur le sien et il l'épouse de son corps. Il sens sa bouche sur sa bouche et sa langue sur sa langue. Chaque moment est intense et fait monter le désir en lui.

Les yeux fermé il savoura le gland se frotter avec insistance, élargissant son intimité. L'homme joue de son pénis à l'entrée. Il grogne de plaisir, pour fondre sous les va et viens en lui avec juste le gland.

Puis, ses mains sur sa taille… Il le prends, il le sens en lui, il sens les mouvements de son bassin, les mouvements de ses mains, sa langue dans sa bouche, leur halètements, leur gémissements…

Ils se laissèrent gémir, grogner, ronronner, crier, en sentant exploser leur plaisir, de leur pénis à leur tête et dans tout leur corps.

L'animal en lui se laissait aller.

Il s'était tout simplement fondu dans l'expérience de rapprochement et de fusion avec son partenaire. Il vibrait dans ses bras. Tous ses sens sont en alerte et il entend ses gémissements et son souffle dans son cou, il goûte à ses lèvres, à sa peau. Il touche son corps musclé contre le sien, ce corps qui le fait vibrer. il regarde ses yeux au regard ocre, ses épaules, le mouvement de son corps sur le sien. Il sens l' **odeur** de sa peau et son parfum qui l'enivre.

Il savait maintenant qui été dans son dos, mais il savait aussi que leur corps dansaient à l'unisson, éveillant son goût de se donner à lui entière, sans restriction et sans pudeur.

C'est plus que physique, ce n'est pas mécanique, ni automatique, c'est viscéral… Le mouvement part de l'intérieur et non d'une partie du corps en particulier, c'est une ouverture à une énergie qui transcende le corps physique. Bien que le plaisir est aussi dans le corps physique, c'est comme si ce plaisir, ce désir était décuplé… Une énergie qui le pousse vers l'abandon total de son corps à l'autre, l'abandon de son être… pas seulement de son corps physique mais tout ce qui se dégage, l'énergie masculine, sexuelle, sensuelle _pour lui, à lui…_ Cette pulsion, cette énergie leur fait vivre une énergie incroyable – il y a un mélange de liberté, d'abandon à ce qui est, de vivre le moment présent, d'amour – pour lui, pour la vie… Il ne vit pas de malaise au contraire, c'était vivifiant, ré-énergisant, nourrissant, enveloppant, orgasmique…

L'offrande de ce qu'il est… Son cœur, son âme, son être répondent en même temps à ce désir à chaque coup de boutoir, à cette énergie, à cette sensualité décuplée… lorsqu'il le prend encore et encore… les yeux dans les yeux, la lumière au fond de ses yeux se reflètera dans les siens… Leur souffles à l'unisson, leur hanches dans un même mouvement…chaque cellule de leur corps appelée dans cette danse, vers cette énergie ondoyante… L'orgasme ne sera pas qu'un orgasme mais une ouverture à l'autre, un don de soi, un total abandon de l'être à l'autre…

Et la danse des sentiments incroyable et nouveau explosant dans un mouvement de jouissance incontrôlé, puissant, fort, entier.

* * *

:D ! Pas super les fautes de texte mais bon, mais bon, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça ! 3

Pour ce chapitre je me suis inspiré ! Alors ? :) Allons, allons dites moi tout cher confident yaoiste ?

Je veux tout savoir de vous ! lool ;)

Salut tout le monde, Peace !:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou**

 **Disclamer:** Les personnage ainsi toute l'histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling et la saga Harry Potter. Je ne fais donc que les emprunter et surtout j'ai pas un sous n'entre dans ma poche, c'est de la pur fanfic! ;)

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

Fenrir.

Fenrir Greyback.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Il avait baisé avec Fenrir Greyback. Non il mentait, il avait fait l'AMOUR avec Fenrir Greyback, l'homme qu'il avait haït tout son adolescence et tout du long de la guerre. Et il pensait le détester tout sa vie. Il le pensait vraiment.

Mais Rémus n'était plus un adolescent, et pour avoir vécut un certain nombre d'histoire il savait que ce qu'il avait ressenti était unique... Dans sa vie.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, dit Fenrir de sa voix grave et chaude.

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus cet air de folie dans le regard, depuis quand ne ressemblait-il plus a un prédateur immonde et sale ?

Depuis quand Rémus trouvait son pire ennemi appétissant... Sérieusement, appétissant ?

Se frottant le nez Rémus darda son regard vers les reflet d'or.

-Pour moi non plus ce... Ce n'était pas prévus. Il avait envie de se couler dans les bras de bucheron de l'homme a ces côtés, me savait que ce n'était pas le moment, il voulait dormir dans ce bras mais savais que ce n'était pas un bonne idée, il ne supportera pas un rejet après un si grand plaisir, après ce qu'il ressentait.

Soupirant, Rémus se demandait ou été partie sa haine, ou était partie sa rancœur, ou se cachait donc son courage face au force des ténèbres ?

Il voyait bien que depuis la fin de la guerre Fenrir ne ressemblais plus au cabot galeux du mage noir, mais tout de même s'en _**imprégner**_ pour deux partie de jambe en l'air fabuleuse, enivrante, inoubliable, certes, mais du sexe seulement du sexe.

Son loup était débile.

Grognant, il sentit son homologue intérieur se retourner sous l'insulte.

Non mais c'était lui qui devait se démerder avec ça maintenant, communiqua t-il, calme mais exaspéré par la situation.

-Est-ce que je dois partir ou alors on peut dormir et en parler plus tard ? Demanda Fenrir.

Rémus resta interdit, le grand loup en face, lui demandait sa permission ? Pour dormir ?

Sans trop réfléchir face à cette situation étrange, il lui répondu qu'il pouvait dormir.

Il eut à peine le temps de se demander comment il devait réagir que deux bras épais l'encercla et que de grandes mains chaude et forte l'attrapèrent.

Son ancien lui aurait fuit ces bras. Lui les accepta avec félicité, soupirant de gratitude.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais il espéra qu'il aurait au moins droit à une petit pipe.

Riant devant la pensé complétement farfelu, il s'endormit, confus alors que de long cheveux noir et soleilleux lui caressaient la joue.

Fenrir était beau avec les cheveux longs.

* * *

Voilà, besoin d'une exutoire! ;D Je crois que je vais faire une suite... Ou faire une autre histoire va savoir! ^^

A bientôt,

et salut tout le monde, PEACEUH!^^


End file.
